Hurt and Lost
by X Ashura
Summary: Fic-song . Ketakutan akan rasa sakit dan kehilangan membuat mereka hidup dalam pelarian . KuroFai . sedikit OOC . Don't read if you don't like .
1. Chapter 1 : Fai's Feeling

_Konichiwa Minna-sama :D_

_Ini sebenernya Fic udah pernah diupdate (di acc sebelumnya) aku coba bikin versi yang lainnya, meski masih dalam bentuk fic-song. Tapi, kemungkinan perubahan ending masih ada :D_

_**FYI :** Fic yang aku maksud Fic 'Fay's Love Story'-nya 'Ryou Yoshiko'. Tapi, berhubung aku punya masalah sama acc itu, aku buat lagi deh acc ini. So, ini masih sama penulis yang sama -_-v_

_Hope you enjoy this one!_

_x_

_**Chapter 1:** About Fai Felling_

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP

_xxx_

"_Berapa kali… ku harus katakan cinta_

_Berapa lama… ku harus menunggumu"_

Kurasakan hangat sang matahari pagi yang mulai masuk melalui celah jendela kamarku, perlahan cahaya itu memasuki celah mataku dan membuatku mencoba untuk membuka mata. Kabur. Langit-langit kamar tiba-tiba saja tak terlihat jelas olehku.

Apa mungkin aku terlalu lelah? Sejak kemarin aku terus berkerja seharian (itu karna tak ada Sakura dan Syaoran di rumah) dan sekarang, aku bahkan belum menyiapkan sarapan. Si pemalas itu pasti mengoceh.

"Fai, kau ini bagai mana sih, Kau tak tahu ini waktunya sarapan?" Sudah kubilang. Dia memang tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengoceh.

"Fai, Kau dimana hah? Jangan mencoba lari dariku pemalas!" apa-apaan maksudnya menyebutku pemalas? Lagi pula, untuk berdiri saja aku kesulitan, bagaimana aku bisa lari? Dasar kuro-baka.

"Mengapa tak ada ap-" Ocehan itu terhenti, dan suara pintu terbuka itu membuatku menoleh kearahnya. Dengan mataku yang tak dapat melihat jelas ini, aku bahkan yakin kau kini mematung dipintu itu karna mendapati diriku yang terbaring lemah di ranjang ini.

Dengan cepat kau menghampiriku dan memeriksa suhu tubuhku. "Demammu tinggi, biarku ambilkan obat." Kau hendak bangkit, meninggalkanku yang terbaring lemah ini.

Tanpa perintah dariku, tangan bodohku ini menahannya. Dengan cepat aku berkata, "A-aku tak butuh obat. Diamlah disini!"

Hal yang kuucapkan itu memang berbeda dengan yang ada di bennakku, namun itu ada benarnya juga. _Aku tak butuh obat_. Karna obatku adalah dirinya… dengan ia berada di sisiku, hal itu membuatku merasa lebih baik.

"kau tidur saja! aku akan menjagamu." Mendengarmu berkata seperti itu, aku mencoba tertidur. Perlahan kututup mataku. Namun hal itu tak berhasil. Aku tak bias tertidur. kucoba untuk membuka sedikit kelopak mataku, agar aku dapat melihatnya tanpa diketahui.

Dan aku dapat melihat itu, melihatmu tersenyum memandangku, dengan sedikit rona merah di pipimu. Hal itu jelas membuatku merasa lebih baik. Kuharap penglihatanku tak salah karna mataku yang kacau saat ini.

"_Diujung gelisah ini aku_

_Tak sedetikpun tak ingat kamu…"_

Tak kusangka, tiga hari yang membosankan di ranjang itu membuat tubuhku sehat kembali. Meski membosankan, harus ku akui aku bersyukur karna itu. Karna selama tiga hari yang membosankan itu seseorang selalu ada di sisiku :)

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa hari, Sakura dan Syaoran pun kembali. Aku senang, karna tentu saja hal itu membuat perkerjaanku kembali seperti sedia kala. Meski kelihatannya akan berkurang. Karna mereka datang bersama seseorang, siapa lagi? Tomoyo-Hime. Aku dapat melihat kebahagiaan di wajahnya. Terlebih ketika Kurogane keluar dan tersenyum menyapanya.

"Bukankah membosankan jika kalian terus berada disini, Kenapa tak mencoba berkeliling atau berpiknik? Lagi pula inikan musim semi" Tomoyo-Hime mencoba membujuk sakura. Sakura tetap diam, "Ayolah untuk kali ini saja!"

"Bagaimana Syaoran?" kini semua orang berpaling ke arah Syaoran. "Kupikir, Fai-san butuh bersenang-senang setelah hari yang melelahkan kemarin bukan?"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Baiklah, karna ini ucapan terima kasih untuk Fai-san, biar aku saja yang menyiapkan keranjang piknik besok. Besok adalah waktu Fai-san untuk beristirahat" ya, Sakura benar. Aku memang cukup lelah selama dua minggu mereka tak ada.

Entah ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, atau apalah itu… aku terbangun saat fajar mulai muncul dan aku tak dapat memaksakan diriku untuk tidur kembali. Terpaksa aku berjalan ke dapur, aku sudah melihat Sakura, Tomoyo, dan Mokona yang sedang sibuk memasak.

"Fai, apa kami membangunkanmu?" Mokona menyadari keberadaanku.

"Ah, tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya…" Aku mulai kebingungan untuk mencari jawaban. "Aku ingin membantu kalian"

"Tapi Fai-san, Lebih baik kau istirahat saja." Ucapan Tomoyo barusan menghentikan niatku.

"Baiklah, aku hanya akan diam disini. Kalau kalian membutuhkan bantuan, aku siap membantu." Sakura hanya menanggapi ucapanku dengan senyumannya.

Cukup lama aku duduk disini dan melihat mereka bertiga. Entahlah aku merasa mulai bosan, namun itu tak membuatku mengantuk sama sekali. Tiba-tiba suara mokona mengejutkanku "Kuro-chan! Kau ingin membantu?"

Kuro-chan? Jangan bilang kalau si pemalas itu sudah bangun. Aku bahkan tak tahu ia bisa bangun sepagi ini.

"Diam kau bakpau putih!"

"Jika tak mau membantu untuk apa kau kemari?" mokona tak mau kalah

"A-aku hanya…" Itu pertama kalinya aku melihat kurogane kehabisan kata-kata.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kurogane, "Jika kau ingin meminjam Tomoyo, bawa saja ia. Lagi pula ada Fai dan Mokona yang membantuku. Ya kan, Fai-san?"

"Ano?" Aku bangkit dari posisiku. Sakura menatapku seolah member sinyal. "Ya. Mungkin kalian butuh menghabiskan waktu diluar." Jawabku mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya. Kami pun siap untuk berangkat. Kurasa aku harus menikmatinya. Bagaimanapun, kami sangat jarang mendapat kesempatan untuk berpiknik bersama. Terlebih bersama Tomoyo-Hime.

Namun kurasa, itu juga masalahku. Piknik kali ini mungkin istimewa karna ada Tomoyo-Hime. Namun, itu juga yang membuatku sulit untuk menikmatinya. Karna mata Kuro tak pernah beralih darinya.

"Bukankah mereka pasangan yang cocok?" suara Sakura membuyarkan lamunanku. "Tomoyo-chan dan Kurogane-san. Mereka pasangan yang manis."

Aku menatap Sakura, matanya penuh dengan rasa bahagia melihat kedua sejoli itu, "Ya… Tapi, tak semanis jika Kau dan Syaoran-kun bersama." Ucapanku barusan berhasil membuat Sakura merona.

"_..Namun dirimu masih begitu_

_Acuhkanku tak mau tahu"_

"Hanya perasaanku saja, atau Kurogane memang lebih banyak melamun sekarang?" Tanya Syaoran setelah meneguk teh hangatnya.

"Entahlah, Ia menjadi begitu setelah Tomoyo-Chan pergi." Jawab Sakura sambil menuangkan teh ke cangkir milikku.

Aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya yang termenung di bawah pohon, "Kuro-wan! Ingin bergabung minum teh dengan kami?"

Ia tak menyahut. "KURORIIIN! Kau dengar aku?"

Ia menatapku sebentar, "aku sedang tak berselera" Jawaban itu sungguh mengecewakan. Entah merasa terganggu atau apa, Ia bangkit dan segera pergi ke ruangannya

"Ada apa dengannya?" Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Syaoran. Karna, di benakku terdapat berpuluh-puluh petanyaan yang tak dapat ku jawab.

"_Luka, luka, luka yang kurasakan_

_Bertubi, tubi, tubi engkau berikan_

_Cinta ku bertepuk sebelah tangan_

_Tapi aku balas senyum keindahan"_

"Jika itu memang keputusanmu, aku tak bisa melarangnya." Keputusan Syaoran memupuskan harapanku. _Mengapa kau menyetujuinya?_

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh kan? Ya ampun! Tomoyo-Chan pasti akan sangat senang kalau kau kembali!" Aku dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang Sakura rasakan lewat matanya yang berbinar.

"Aku mendukungmu. Kejarlah putrimu itu!" Mokona melompat senang ke pundakku.

Semua orang menatapku, "Kurasa kau tak butuh izin dariku," mereka nampak menahan tawa mendengar respon dariku, "tapi satu hal, aku tak akan meminjamkan mokona untukmu!" aku memeluk mokona seolah ia boneka kesayanganku yang ingin direbut orang lain.

"Kurasa aku memang tak butuh bakpau putih itu."

Ia pun pergi… dan mungkin takkan kembali?

"_Bertahan satu cinta, bertahan satu C.I.N.T.A_

_Bertahan satu cinta, bertahan satu C.I.N.T.A"_

Sabulan berlalu setelah kepergiannya. Satu hal yang kusadari. Disini, aku selalu merindukan kehadirannya. Meski terkadang ia menyebalkan. Namun, ia juga menyenangkan. Aku rindu ocehannya, amarahnya, bahkan ucapan 'brengsek'nya padaku.

Aku selalu merindukanmu… merindukan semua yang ada pada dirimu. Dan kini, aku baru menyadarinya… aku mencintaimu Kurogane. Dan tanpa kurasa, namamu sudah terukir dihatiku… dan akan kupastikan, nama itu tak akan pernah hilang.

"_Pernahkah engkau, sejenak mengingat aku,_

_Pernahkah ingat, walau seperti angin berlalu"_

"_Disetiap malam kini aku_

_tak sedetikpun tak ingat kamu_

_namun dirimu masih begitu_

_acuhkanku, tak mau tahu"_

Aku duduk termenung. Di bawah pohon di mana ia selalu berada. Entah berapa kali, tapi kau sering tertidur di bawah pohon ini. Baik siang ataupun malam. Dan berada di bawah pohon ini, membuatku teringat kembali akan dirimu. Betapa aku merindukan dirimu saat ini.

Aku menengadah. Indah. Dari sini, bulan amat terlihat indah. Aku jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika memikirkan apa yang kau pikirkan di bawah pohon ini. Sambil memandangi bulan… senyumku memudar ketika sosok itu muncul di pikiranku.

Benar. Mana mungkin Kurogane memikirkanku, Ia pasti memikirkan seseorang yang lebih berharga ketimbang teman yang selalu ia anggap menyebalkan ini. Siapa lagi? Kurasa aku tak perlu menyebut namanya…

"_Luka, luka, luka yang kurasakan_

_Bertubi, tubi, tubi engkau berikan_

_Cinta ku bertepuk sebelah tangan_

_Tapi aku balas senyum keindahan"_

Hari yang cerah… aku hanya berpikir, apa yang Ia lakukan dihari yang cerah ini disana? Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat membayangkan apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Fai-san" Syaoran membuat langkahku terhenti didepan ruangannya.

Ia nampak sedang membaca surat yang baru saja datang tadi pagi. Meski aku tak tahu dari mana datangnya surat itu.

"Kau sudah dengar kabar dari Kurogane?" Aku terdiam saat mendengar namanya disebut.

"Be-belum, memangnya ada apa? Ia baik-baik saja bukan?" aku mencoba menanyakan itu dengan nada santai seperti biasa. Namun entah kenapa rasa cemas tiba-tiba menghantuiku.

"Um, kabarnya baik, bahkan sangat baik." Mendengarnya aku hanya tersenyum,_ "syukurlah kalau begitu"_

"Fai-san" Langkahku terhenti kembali. "Ada hal yang belum aku katakan…"

"Katakanlah."

"Um… bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya?" Syaoran Nampak kebingunggan.

Tiba-tiba mokona melompat kepundakku dan berkata dengan lantang, "Kuro-rin dan Tomoyo akan bertunangan."

Nafasku tercekat. Sakit.

"_Bertahan satu cinta, bertahan satu C.I.N.T.A_

_Bertahan satu cinta, bertahan satu C.I.N.T.A"_

Kami semua sudah siap untuk pergi ke pertunangan kedua sahabat kami. Meski jika aku dapat memilih, aku tak mau hadir ke pesta itu. Dan aku yakin aku tak akan pernah menyesal. Aku justru akan menyesal kalau hadir di sana bukan? Melihat orang yang kucintai memasangkan cincin pada orang lain. Hal itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.

Tapi, bagaimana pun, mereka adalah sahabatku. Aku harus bisa hadir agar tak mengecewakan mereka bukan?

"_Luka, luka, luka yang kurasakan_

_Bertubi, tubi, tubi engkau berikan_

_Cinta ku bertepuk sebelah tangan_

_Tapi aku balas senyum keindahan"_

Pertunangan itu pun dimulai. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kejadian itu. Satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai memasangkan cincin pada sahabatku, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Memang sakit rasanya, kini, rasanya ia tak akan pernah kucapai lagi. Tak akan pernah.

Sekarang, mereka bertunangan dan sebentar lagi mereka menikah. Kemudian menjalin hidup bersama… hal itu benar-benar sudah ada didepan mataku sekarang. Dan aku sadar, yang harus kulakukan hanyalah rela membiarkannya pergi bersama orang yang ia cintai.

"_Bertahan satu cinta, bertahan satu C.I.N.T.A_

_Bertahan satu cinta, bertahan satu C.I.N.T.A"_

Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku untuk tertidur. namun masih saja tak bisa. Ayolah Fai! Kau harus tertidur. besok kau akan kembali melakukan perjalanan, untuk itu kau butuh istirahat.

Baiklah. Aku benar-benar tak bisa tidur. Kulihat ke arah langit. Bulan terlihat sangat bersinar. Kurasa aku butuh udara segar.

Kini aku sudah berada di taman belakang kerajaan suasana nampak sepi. Ya… semua orang pasti lelah selepas berpesta. Begitu pula aku, sayangnya aku tak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menutup mataku sedikitpun.

Srk…srk…

Ada seseorang. Aku yakin itu. Ada seseorang di balik pohon itu. Perlahan aku saja agar siapapun orang yang ada disana tak mengetahui kedatanganku.

Aku terdiam mendapati sosok yang sedang tertidur pulas itu.

Aku pun duduk di sebelahnya, "Kuro-puu, kau tertidur disini?" bisikku mencoba membangunkannya.

Tak seperti biasanya, ia langsung terbangun dengan sekali bisikan. Padahal, biasanya aku perlu berkali-kali berteriak jika ingin membangunkannya.

"Ugh. Kau?"

"Kau pikir siapa?"

"Tak ada orang yang menggangguku saat tidur selain kau"

"Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu…"

"Tapi aku terganggu!"

"Awalnya aku ingin mencari udara segar, tapi.. maaf jika aku mengganggu mu" Dengan segera aku bangkit dan hendak melangkah meninggalkannya sendiri disana.

Tiba-tiba tangan kiriku ditarik. Dengan cepat kedua telapak tanganku itu menyentuh rerumputan. Aku terkejut kini wajahku amat berdekatan dengan wajahnya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupku, aku bertanya dengan nada seperti biasanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan kuro-wa-"

Tanpa dugaanku, ia menarikku. Kini aku dapat merasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Aku memejamkan mataku mencoba untuk … tunggu! Ini salah, sekarang kurogane adalah tunangan Tomoyo-Hime. Bagaimana mungkin aku melakukan ini?

Kurogane melepaskan bibirnya namun tak melepaskan pelukannya, "Aishiteru"

"_Bertahan satu cinta, bertahan satu C.I.N.T.A_

_Bertahan satu cinta, bertahan satu C.I.N.T.A"_

Kejadian malam itu seperti anin berlalu… tak merubah apapun. Ingin rasanya kulupakan semua yang telah terjadi. Aku ingin kenangan itu terhapuskan. Seperti bulu ingatan Sakura yang berhamburan, dan lupa segalanya. Namun…. Akankah engkau memperjuangkannya, agar aku dapat menginggat semuanya? Seperti Syaoran yang membantu Sakura untuk mengembalikan ingatannya, padahal ingatan Sakura tentangnya tak pernah akan kembali?

_"Akankah kau membantu ku memulihkan ingatanku, seperti yang di lakukan Syaoran akan dasar rasa cintanya terhadap sakura?"_

**Please, help me with give review!**

_Mohon maaf jika fic ini mengecewakan reader sekalian(Aku gak pinter bikin suasana romance)… but is not the end._

_**So, Wait for Next Chapter! It Will be Come Soon :D**_


	2. Chapter 2 : How About Kurogane?

___Hope you enjoy this one!_

_x_

_**Chapter2 :** How About Kurogane?_

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP

_xxx_

"_Berapa kali… ku harus katakan cinta_

_Berapa lama… ku harus menunggumu"_

Kurasakan hangat sang matahari pagi yang mulai masuk melalui celah jendela kamarku, perlahan cahaya itu memasuki celah mataku dan membangunkanku dari mimpi.

Aku bergegas ke dapur dan tak kutemui seorang pun disana. Padahal biasanya Ia ada disini. Tapi, dimana dia sekarang?

Entah kenapa perasaan cemas mulai muncul. Ku alih kan pandanganku ke arah meja makan. Bagus. Tak ada apapun disana. Hal itu sungguh membuatku semakin cemas (cemas akan dirinya dan juga perutku yang malang ini - -' )

"Fai, kau ini bagai mana sih, Kau tak tahu ini waktunya sarapan?" Aku mencoba mencari sosok itu. Setidaknya kecemasanku akan berkurang ketika melihat senyumnya.

Bagus, Ia bahkan tak kunjung muncul. "Fai, Kau dimana hah? Jangan mencoba lari dariku pemalas!"

Aku terdiam. Sunyi. Kemana ia sebenarnya? Apa mungkin ia masih ada di kamarnya. Aku pun bergegas kekamarnya. "Mengapa tak ada ap-" Aku terdiam. Aku seakan tercekat melihatnya masih terbaring di ranjang. Namun, ia tidak tertidur. wajahnya pucat, ia Nampak sangat lelah.

Dengan cepat aku menghampirinya dan memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Sial, Ia demam. "Demammu tinggi, biarku ambilkan obat." Jujur saja, aku tak tega meninggalkannya, tapi siapa yang akan mengambilkan obat selain aku? Sakura dan bocah itu tak ada disini dari kemarin.

Tak ada pilihan lain. Akupun hendak mengambilkannya obat. Tapi,baru saja selangkah dari tempatnya. Tanganku tertahan. Tangan itu terasa hangat (tentu saja, iakan sedang sakit), "A-aku tak butuh obat. Diamlah disini!" Ucapannya membuatku terhenti. Aku langsung kembali duduk di kursi di samping kasur itu.

Entah kenapa, ucapanya yang tadi itu berhasil membuatku merasa panas. Entahlah, tapi aku merasa bahwa yang ia katakana adalah, "Jangan pergi dari sisiku!"

"kau tidur saja! aku akan menjagamu." Tanpa membantah sedikit pun, Ia mulai tertidur.

Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin hal ini akan membosankan. Diam disini, dan hanya memandanginya tertidur. tapi… hal itu tak sepenuhnya benar bukan? Katakan padaku siapa yang tak mau melihatnya tertidur semanis ini? Aku yakin mata orang itu bermasalah.

"_Diujung gelisah ini aku_

_Tak sedetikpun tak ingat kamu…"_

Benar dugaanku, tiga hari aku menemaninya namun tak sedikit pun rasa bosan menyelubungiku.

Setelah beberapa hari, Sakura dan Bocah itu pun kembali. Tepi, mereka tak hanya berdua, maksudku selain mereka dan benda putih itu, ada Tomoyo-Hime datang berkunjung. Tak kusangka ia akan berkunjung… ku kira ia begitu membenciku hingga kini.

"Bukankah membosankan jika kalian terus berada disini, Kenapa tak mencoba berkeliling atau berpiknik? Lagi pula inikan musim semi" Tomoyo-Hime mencoba membujuk sakura. Sakura tetap diam, "Ayolah untuk kali ini saja!"

"Bagaimana Syaoran?" _Ayolah, Kumohon padamu sekali ini saja. Jangan setujui itu._

"Kupikir, Fai-san butuh bersenang-senang setelah hari yang melelahkan kemarin bukan?"

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Benar juga, aku harus menerima ini. Bagaimana pun ia sampai jatuh sakit karna mereka tak ada.

Tak seperti biasanya. Aku sangat tak menikmati tidurku. Dan tanpa pikir panjang aku tahu penyebabnya. Tomoyo-Hime. Aku tak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak jika memikirkannya. Bagaimana putri yang manis itu bisa berubah menjadi penyihir mengarikan di mimpiku.

Tunggu? Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Aku baru saja mengatakan bahwa dirinya 'manis'. Apa yang salah denganku? Putri itu selalu terlihat menyeramkan bagiku! Dan ia sama sekali tidak manis.

Sudahlah, kurasa pikiranku mulai kacau. Aku rasa aku harus pergi untuk mengambil minum. Tanpa pikir panjang, akupun bergegas ke dapur.

"Kuro-chan! Kau ingin membantu?" Suara itu mengejutkanku. Mengapa ia ada disini?

"Diam kau bakpau putih!"

"Jika tak mau membantu untuk apa kau kemari?" mokona tak mau kalah

"A-aku hanya…" lihat, aku benar-benar kacau. Aku bahkan baru menyadari bahwa ada Fai, Sakura, dan Tomoyo-Hime disini.

Tak lama ku dengar tawa kecil Sakura yang membuyarkan lamunanku, "Jika kau ingin meminjam Tomoyo, bawa saja ia. Lagi pula ada Fai dan Mokona yang membantuku. Ya kan, Fai-san?" Tunggu Apa katanya?

"Ano?" Fai Nampak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Ayolah Fai, Jangan Katakan 'ya'

Ia pun membuka suara, "Ya. Mungkin kalian butuh menghabiskan waktu diluar." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. _Baiklah, mengapa kau tak membunuhku sekalian hah?_

Matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya. Kami pun siap untuk berangkat. Kurasa aku harus menikmatinya. Bagaimanapun, piknik ini ada untuk Fai, selama ia senang akan hal itu, aku harus menikmatinya.

Namun, satu hal yang membuatku tak menikmatinya. Putri sialan itu. Karnanya, aku terus menghabiskan waktu piknikku ini bersamanya.

"Bukankah mereka pasangan yang cocok?" aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sakura menanyakan hal itu pada Fai "Tomoyo-chan dan Kurogane-san. Mereka pasangan yang manis."

Apa? Pasangan katanya! Kau tahu sakura, ini pertama kalinya aku merasa bahwa aku sangat membencimu.

"Ya…" _Kau benar-benar membunuhku._

"_..Namun dirimu masih begitu_

_Acuhkanku tak mau tahu"_

Setelah Putri itu pergi, tak ada lagi yang kulakukan. Semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Namun, tak begitu juga. Pikiran itu masih menghantuiku. Jawaban 'ya' dari Fai disetiap pertanyaan yang sakura lontarkan padanya. Kenapa?

Aku harus segera membuang pikiranku ini jauh-jauh. Rasanya, aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Aku tak lebih dari sekedar teman seperjalanannya yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Tak lebih dari itu. Tak lebih. Kucoba memejamkan mataku. Mengusir semua bayangnya.

"Kuro-wan! Ingin bergabung minum teh dengan kami?" baiklah, sampai kapan ia akan pergi dari pikiranku?

"KURORIIIN! Kau dengar aku?" ku hembuskan nafasku. Suara itu bukan berasal dari otakku.

"aku sedang tak berselera" jujur, bukan jawaban itu yang ingin kukatakan, tapi, aku memang sedang tak mau melihat 'wajah'nya karna setiap aku melihatnya. Aku tak merasakan apapun selain rasa sakit.

"_Luka, luka, luka yang kurasakan_

_Bertubi, tubi, tubi engkau berikan_

_Cinta ku bertepuk sebelah tangan_

_Tapi aku balas senyum keindahan"_

"Jika itu memang keputusanmu, aku tak bisa melarangnya." Aku terkejut mendengar jawaban itu. _ kau menyetujuinya?_

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh kan? Ya ampun! Tomoyo-Chan pasti akan sangat senang kalau kau kembali!" Kuhembuskan nafasku keras. Kurasa aku semakin membencinya.

"Aku mendukungmu. Kejarlah putrimu itu!" _Aku tak butuh izin darimu makhluk aneh!_

Aku menatapnya, kau tak akan mengizinkannya, bukan? "Kurasa kau tak butuh izin dariku" tunggu, bukan kau makhluk aneh yang kumaksud tadi. "tapi satu hal, aku tak akan meminjamkan mokona untukmu!" Ucapnya memeluk mokona dengan erat. Dan itu pertama kalinya aku berharap aku bisa bertukar posisi dengan bakpau putih itu.

"Kurasa aku memang tak butuh bakpau putih itu."

Aku pergi… dan mungkin takkan kembali? _Dan ia tak sama sekali mencegahku?_

"_Bertahan satu cinta, bertahan satu C.I.N.T.A_

_Bertahan satu cinta, bertahan satu C.I.N.T.A"_

"_Pernahkah engkau, sejenak mengingat aku,_

_Pernahkah ingat, walau seperti angin berlalu"_

Sabulan berlalu setelah aku pergi. Disini, sekarang aku benar-benar merindukannya. Senyumnya, tawanya, mata birunya, bahkan panggilan-panggilan aneh yang ia berikan padaku.

Mengapa baru kini aku menyadari hal itu? Sesaat setelah aku pergi meninggalkannya. Bahwa, dimanapun aku berada, kapanpun itu… kau selalu dalam benakku.

"_Disetiap malam kini aku_

_tak sedetikpun tak ingat kamu_

_namun dirimu masih begitu_

_acuhkanku, tak mau tahu"_

Malam ini. Dibawah sinar rembulan. Sinar yang selalu mengingatkanku pada dirinya. Itulah jawaban atas mengapa aku senang tidur diluar. Karna, disini sinar rembulan terasa lebih jelas.

Aku terus berharap, keadaanmu disana baik-baik saja tanpa aku.

"_Luka, luka, luka yang kurasakan_

_Bertubi, tubi, tubi engkau berikan_

_Cinta ku bertepuk sebelah tangan_

_Tapi aku balas senyum keindahan"_

Hari yang cerah… aku hanya berpikir, apa yang Ia lakukan dihari yang cerah ini di sana? Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat membayangkan apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Ku lihat merpati pos melewatiku. Entah kenapa hal itu membuatku tak nyaman. Apakah mereka sudah menerima surat dari Tomoyo-Hime?

Ku harap tidak. Jangan pernah. Aku bahkan berharap Fai tak mengetahuinya. Tentang pertunanganku dengan Tomoyo-Hime. Lebih baik ia tak mengetahuinya dan hatinya tak tersakiti karna itu.

Tunggu? Bukannya sekalipun Fai mengetahuinya itu tak akan menjadi masalah untuknya. Ayolah kurogane! Kau harus menerima kenyataan. Fai tak mencintaimu. Mengapa kau terus berpaling dari kenyataan dan beranggapan ia mencintaimu.

"_Bertahan satu cinta, bertahan satu C.I.N.T.A_

_Bertahan satu cinta, bertahan satu C.I.N.T.A"_

"_Luka, luka, luka yang kurasakan_

_Bertubi, tubi, tubi engkau berikan_

_Cinta ku bertepuk sebelah tangan_

_Tapi aku balas senyum keindahan"_

"Selamat ya, kalian memang pasangan yang serasi"

"Terima kasih"

Sementara Tomoyo menikmati semua ucapan selamat itu. Aku masih mencari sosok yang belum juga kulihat dari tadi. Apa ia tak datang?

Ini semua membuatku bingung. Disisi lain, aku sangat tak ingin kehadirannya. Namun, disisi lain, aku amat sangat menginginkan kehadirannya. Aku sama sekali tak ingin orang yang aku cintai melihatku bertunangan bersama orang yang tidak kucintai. Namun, aku merindukannya, amat sangat. Aku sangat ingin melihatnya… sekali ini saja. Biarpun untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Tomoyo-chan! Aku turut senang atas kebahagiaanmu." Suara yang familiar itu membuatku menoleh kearahnya. Sakura. Itu berarti harus ada Syaoran dan Fai.

"Selamat ya, Kurogane-san."

"Di mana bocah itu?" tanyaku.

"Syaoran? Dia membantu Fai mencari mokona. Ia menghilang begitu saja" Baiklah, itu berarti dia ada disini.

Pesta selesai, dan aku belum juga berbincang dengannya, Apa dia menghindariku?

"Perjalanan kalian jauh. Lebih baik, menginap saja disini semalam."

"Kau memang yang terbaik Tomoyo-Chan!"

"_Bertahan satu cinta, bertahan satu C.I.N.T.A_

_Bertahan satu cinta, bertahan satu C.I.N.T.A"_

Mulai malam ini, aku tak merasa bebas lagi. Kau tahu bukan? Aku baru saja resmi menjadi tunangan putri kerajaan nihon. Dan itu tak membuat sedikitpun rasa senang dalam hatiku.

Aku terus memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya aku lakuakan. Mengapa aku ingin mencari jawaban dengan cara seperti ini? Orang bodoh macam apa aku, yang ingin mengetahui seseorang menyukaiku dengan cara bertunangan dengan sahabatnya.

Ya, kini aku bisa menerima semua cacian dan makian yang akan kau berikan padaku. Aku memang bodoh, mungkin sekarang dia memang tak mencintaiku. Tapi. Bukankah hal itu mungkin terjadi di masa depan? Dan aku membuat kesalahan dengan bertunanggan dengan orang yang tidak kucintai.

Itulah yang paling membuatku menyesal,bagaimanapun juga, cincinnya sudah terpasang dijariku dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi… sepertinya hatiku tak akan pernah ada di tangannya.

"_Bertahan satu cinta, bertahan satu C.I.N.T.A_

_Bertahan satu cinta, bertahan satu C.I.N.T.A"_

Kucoba menutup mataku. Melupakan semuanya. Cintaku pada Fai tak mungkin terbalas. Namun tak seharusnya aku menyerah dan bertunangan dengan orang lain.

"Kuro-puu, kau tertidur disini?" baiklah, suara itu kembali menghantuiku tapi ini bukan bayangan, bisikkannya bahkan terasa hangat di telingaku.

"Ugh. Kau?" Aku benar-benar terkejut mendapati seseorang yang berada disebelahku.

"Kau pikir siapa?"

"Tak ada orang yang menggangguku saat tidur selain kau"

"Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu…"

"Tapi aku terganggu!"

"Awalnya aku ingin mencari udara segar, tapi.. maaf jika aku mengganggu mu" Ia , apa aku baru saja mengusirnya?

Kutarik tangannya dengan tangan kiriku. Ia terjatuh tepat di hadapanku dan jarak antara kita saat ini terbilang dekat. Aku mulai memanas, namun perubahan tak kulihat di wajahnya ia masih terlihat tenang seperti biasa. _Mengapa kau bisa…?_

Entah apa yang aku pikirkan. Kutarik wajahnya, hingga jari-jariku dapat merasakan lembut wajahnya. Dan lewat hitungan detik aku dapat merasakan lembut bibirnya. Tak ada perlawanan,tak ada balasan.

Perlahan aku melepasnya dan kemudian membisikan satu kata yang mungkit belum pernah kuucapkan padanya, "Aishiteru"

_Wkwkwk… makin kacau aja fic-song saya ini…_

_Reviewnya jangan lupa :)_

_**Wait for Next Chapter! It Will Come Soon :D**_


End file.
